Anonymous Raw General Manager
The Anonymous Raw General Manager was one of many General Managers of Monday Night Raw. He/she is also referred to in shorter form, such as the Anonymous Raw GM, or Anonymous GM. WWE (Monday Night Raw) 2010 The June 21, 2010 after Vince McMahon removed Bret Hart from the position. Messages would be delivered via flashing lights and an instant messenger sound. Michael Cole would generally read the "e-mails" on his lap-top or iPad. Others such as Jerry Lawler, Chris Jericho and Josh Matthews have also done it. Chris Jericho took issue with the GM over being cheated out of a title shot. On September 13 he sat in the ring and threatened to quit, and learn who the GM was. :"Alright GM, but I gotta warn you, before I leave I am going to track you down, I will find you and expose your identity to the entire world. Try me!" -Chris Jericho, September 13, 2010 Jericho's quest was halted after he was punted in the skull by Randy Orton. 2011 The position lasted continuously over a year, until July 18, 2011 when Triple H took over the position as the COO (eventually being replaced by John Laurinaitis). 2012 and Santino brainstorm over the identity of the Raw GM.]] After Laurinaitis was fired from both Raw and Smackdown (he had later also taken over that position from Teddy Long) due to The Big Show losing to John Cena at No Way Out, a series of former GMs began hosting both shows. On July 9, 2012, the GM that returned was the Anonymous Raw GM. Santino Marella took up Chris Jericho's quest to unearth the GM's identity, based on a rumor that the GM was in the building. He eventually reached the conclusion that the GM was not backstage, and so determined that the GM must be under the ring. The Anonymous GM denied this via e-mail, but as Santino walked up to the stage, he was pulled under the ring. As he was rescued, Hornswoggle was clutching his ankles. After Jerry Lawler threatened to spank Hornswoggle, Hornswoggle kicked Jerry in the shin. He then evaded Santino as Santino tried to grab him, and bit Santino in the posterior. Michael Cole, thinking Hornswoggle was an ally, went to shake his hand, but he was also defeated. This event has led some organizations (such as Wikipedia and Bleacher Report) to jump to the conclusion that Hornswoggle was the Anonymous GM, although there is not any actual proof of that. 2014 On November 24 at the end of the episode where Daniel Bryan was the guest-host, the Anonymous GM's bleep rang and Michael Cole went back to the laptop and announced that next week would be "Cyber Monday" and that the Anonymous Raw GM would be resuming his duties. For how long is unknown. Bryan and Anonymous' power followed the Authority's loss of power at Survivor Series 2014. True identity It is unknown if the Anonymous Raw GM was a single individual, or a series of individuals who may have taken over the role. Although Hornswoggle might have been the GM on the 2012 appearance, but it may not be true that he was the GM during previous years' episodes. It is not even clear, despite people's affirmative assumptions, that he ever held any power, and he may have been a red herring or patsy to draw suspicion away from the true GM's identity. The role of "anonymous GM" simply means that whoever is serving the post is not named, and there is no guarantee that it is a single individual. During some shows, the Anonymous GM would include well-known catch phrases of various prominent WWE figures, as a tease at various people who might be the identity. For example: when confronting Jericho in 2010, the GM used the phrase "no chance in hell", which is the theme song of Vince McMahon. Other references have teased Steve Austin with "and that's the bottom line" as well as others' catch phrases. These could all be red herrings, or possibly various people who were fulfilling the role at various moments. As of 2014 the GM is still referred to as "Anonymous", so no consistent identity has been affirmed for the role. External links *September 13, 2010: Jericho threatens to expose the Anonymous Raw GM *May 30, 2011: RAW'S ANONYMOUS GM MAKES A MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT INVOLVING THE WWE TITLE AND CAPITOL PUNISHMENT *June 9, 2012: THE ANONYMOUS RAW GM INTERRUPTS CM PUNK, DANIEL BRYAN AND AJ :*SANTINO MARELLA TRIES TO FIND OUT WHO THE ANONYMOUS RAW GENERAL MANAGER IS: He talks to Zack Ryder, Chris Jericho and Great Khali :*THE ANONYMOUS RAW GENERAL MANAGER IS REVEALED Category:2010 debuts Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Raw GMs